Bloody Encounters
by Levi-Heichou223
Summary: If there is one thing Sesshomaru loves most, it's a good kill. There is nothing that the demon lord enjoys more than taking a life, and in the most bloodiest of ways. Just a simple one-shot on Sesshomaru killing some poor soul. WARNING: GORE/SEXUAL THEMES WITHIN. IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT, DO NOT READ. MATURE AUDIENCE ONLY.


**This is just a little one shot I came up with, as a result of being bored. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. TAKAHASHI DOES. **

**WARNING: There is GORE in this story! If you do NOT like GORE do NOT read! It's rated M for a reason! Also mentions of sex! OOC (Slightly) Sesshomaru!**

Sesshomaru gazed at the fist sized chunk of meat that he grasped within his hand. It's raw form oozed blood from the chambers that once beat blood through a body. The heart was half eaten already and Sesshomaru lapped at the red liquid that slid down his chin. His ruby red lips slipped up in a devilish smirk as he brought the organ to his mouth once more, savoring the feeling of his fangs slicing into the meat and the blood squeezing out of the heart.

Gentle breezes brushed against skin as the demon lord enjoyed his meal. He took in the refreshing scents of the surrounding area; honey dew, a moist river bank nearby, a small rain storm off in the distance and the tangy, metallic smell of the blood which seeped into the soil beneath him. It was such a nice day, but he knew he would soon have to leave his comfortable spot under the large tree that he currently sat against, his body slouched down in a half sitting-half lying position, with his right leg propped up and his left slung over it. Barley any sound was in the air, save for a few small creatures scurrying about and the light thump that the body hanging from the tree by a rope was making, as it gently swayed in the wind, bumping up against the trunk directly behind it.

Such a peaceful day indeed.

Sesshomaru peaked around the trunk to peer at the lifeless being. Its headless body was on its knees, the abdomen stretched out thanks to the rope that was tied around its wrists and attached to an above branch, suspending it in the air. The body still had its lower clothing, but the upper half had been removed in order to show off the open chest cavity and gut. Skin was torn off, long forgotten within the lord's stomach, and muscle was torn back, letting the organs within free fall onto the grass. Its ribcage was cracked open and bent backwards, the entire upper circulatory and respitory system in view. The lungs stayed in place, as did most of the top half, besides the heart, obviously, which held nothing in place of it but a gaping hole.

Its lower half, however, lay across the ground, blood leaking from them. The liver was half way torn through, and the kidney track had been completely removed, hanging around the bow tie of the sash of the body's hamakas. The large and small intestines were all jumbled together in a heap in front of the body, still slightly steaming, though a few pieces remained within the cavity, barley able to stay in without the support of the abdominal wall.

Sesshomaru's ruby lips curled into a smirk again. He had killed a lot in his lifetime, but this one had been particularly good. The screams had been loud, confused, nervous and eventually panicked when the victim realized that this was the end. His kill had been wide awake during the disembowelment. That was one of his favorite parts; the prey being alive during it, getting to see their faces when they get a good look at their own insides and comprehend that there is no going back now; no being saved.

But if he had to be truthful, that wasn't the best part. The best part, in his eyes, was the identity of the person. Having known each other for quite some time, and becoming rather close, the victim had been so trusting. So willing.

Don't get the wrong idea. Sesshomaru isn't all about killing. He liked to deceive and destroy one's mind as well! Getting close to someone before offing them was a definite plus and added many types of enjoyment to the equation. It wasn't just snatching away the faith someone had in you, it was the simple feeling of slaughtering a person whom you shared relations with. Gutting the belly you once so carefully caressed is a gleeful activity all in itself.

This particular kill had been a great lover. It kind of made the demon lord regret discarding the person so quickly, as he could have continued to have amazing sex a while longer. Though, nothing got him going more than ripping another apart, so in reality there was no preventing it.

Honestly, Sesshomaru couldn't quit if he seriously tried. He would admit it. He was addicted. That was the first step to getting over an addiction, right? Admitting that you had one? Not that he was actually planning on getting over it or anything.

Anyway, out of all the people he has killed, this one was by far the best. Everything about it had been rather magical. Like a fairy tale. He had gotten close to his victim, seduced them, then drew them in and bedded the poor soul. It was midnight when they had begun and dawn once they had come to their last round. Sesshomaru had been experiencing some of the most intense orgasms he had ever had, sweat pouring down his body, mingling with his other half. Their moans produced from their lips slipped into the chilled night air, hazy eyes staring down one another with passion, lust and even a bit of love on both parts. Sesshomaru was on top during the last rut, his hips pounding harder into his love than any of the previous sessions.

The demon lord was nearing release, as was the body below him, when he moved his claws to the soft patch of flesh on the abdomen below him, and slowly pushed through the first layers of skin and into the gut. Harsh cries split into the air, and the body underneath Sesshomaru began to struggle, a natural reaction. Alas, the youkai was far too powerful and his victim was easily tied to the tree that his now dead corpse currently hung from.

The next couple hours passed far too quickly. Skin was peeled back, bones broken in order to see as much as possible, and organs removed to show their owner. Wide, gaping eyes had stared, horrified, at their own body parts as they continued to pulse and move about. Sesshomaru even decided to make love to them one last time, slamming hard into his victim's sliced open body, whispering sweet nothing's into their ears as they whimpered and begged to be saved. That had definitely been a joy.

But, as they say, all good things must come to an end and soon his victim began to become delirious. It was at that point that Sesshomaru saw the fun was over. Even if the victim recovers from being delirious, it takes too much time and by then, they were already dead. It was better to finish them off now while they still knew what was happening.

Moving closer to the dangling body, intestines squashing underneath the lord's boots causing their owner to wince at the pain, Sesshomaru knelt on one knee within the carnage, bloodying his crisp white hamakas even more. He brought one clawed hand up to the slow beating heart before him, caressing it gently. At the odd sensation, it began to pick up the pace in anticipation. Smirking, the youkai brought his face to the organ, before darting his tongue out past his plump, pink lips and running it along the veined surface of the piece of pumping meat. He slid the appendage across every inch of the flesh he could reach, moaning at the feeling of it beating fast beneath him. He began to suck on the sides, nuzzling it here and there, before giving it a few love bites. The being above him jerked, a strained gasp slipping from their throat, but that was they really had energy for.

After moment or two more of this, Sesshomaru removed his tongue from the organ and moved back a few inches. Reaching up, he slid his hand around the heart, giving it a slight squeeze before wrenching it from its warm little craven. His lover didn't even have time to think before blood spilled from their mouth. Eyes went wide and harsh gasping came in short, shaky breaths. The person looked up at their assultant, trying their best to sustain the heated glare on their face as their eyes went dim.

The last thing they saw was the wide, smug smirk placed upon Sesshomaru's lips, his sharp fangs gleaming in the morning sun. That and the swift motion used to slice off their head, but Sesshomaru doubted that was registered. Though, it could have been. He had seen facial movement before in beheaded creatures and was unsure if it was simply nerves or it the brain stayed alive for a few minutes after. He hoped it was the latter. The thought excites him to no end. Seeing your body separated from you. Knowing death was going to be upon you in seconds. The fear they feel must be beyond comprehension, and Sesshomaru took glee in that.

He had thought of going another round with the corpse, but he just wanted to relax at the moment. And that was what he was currently doing. The demon lord was nearly done with the heart, when he decided it was time to get moving again. He was sure people were looking for the victim and as much as he would love to be here when they found the body (if anybody did) he had things to attend to. Sighing, he stood to his full height of six feet, before moving to stand in front of the body before him. He took in the sight with utmost happiness. Organs spread out upon the grass, blood dripping from every area, and a headless neck with some spine sticking out of the large nub.

That devilish smirk once again took its rightful place on his ruby red lips as he looked down at the man he once knew, hated and fought.

"And this, little brother, is why you don't trust people," Sesshomaru taunted, speaking as though the corpse of his brother, Inuyasha, could hear him. "But I suppose it's a bit late for that now, eh?"

Sniggering softly, he tossed the remaining piece of his sibling's heart between both of his hands. His golden eyes landed on his brothers head. It was shoved onto the handle of Tessaiga, which was stabbed into the ground, fully transformed. Sesshomaru had had to remove some neck bone in order to make the end of the handle fit into the bottom of the head, but he had managed to make it work. His brothers long white hair flickered in the wind, patches of blood spotting the colorless locks. His once fiery golden eyes were now dull with lifelessness, open wide and staring up at nothing, while the mouth Sesshomaru had kissed so passionately only hours ago hung open, the wet pink tongue slipping ever so slightly out of his lips.

A sneer plastered itself on Sesshomaru's face. Looks as though trust and love got you nowhere, something his brother should have learned long ago during his time with that priestess Kikyo. Some people never learn.

"Though, I suppose it still isn't very nice to steal someone's heart, then destroy it," Sesshomaru snickered, before replacing the left over organ back in the empty cavity. "Here, you may have it back, as I must decline your offer of love, though it seems a bit late for that. You've already spilled your guts to me."

The demon lord began to laugh aloud, something he hadn't done in a while. It felt rather… good. Off in the distance he heard voices and the wind carried the scent of humans with it. It seemed as though his brother's pack was going to arrive soon. He really did want to see their reaction, but he had things to do and dealing with them would put him behind schedule. Too bad. He was sure he would run into them sooner or later. After all, he had made sure to leave his scent and aura everywhere, and the monk and fox kit would have no problem picking it up if they already haven't.

Running his clawed hand through Inuyasha's hair, Sesshomaru gave a small sigh. He patted the head rather hard, causing it to get shoved farther down the handle of the sword, and an eye to be pushed from its socket. The Inu Youkai raised an elegant eyebrow, rather enjoying the small popping sound the eye had made, before plucking the sphere from its stringy hold. He let a small smirk play across his features for a brief moment, as he tossed the eyeball into his mouth.

Turning swiftly on his heal, savoring the soft crunchy, yet squishy substance within his jaws, Sesshomaru took his leave. He soon entered to forest nearby, just in time to be out of sight of his brother's pack that had arrived, if the priestess' scream was anything to go by. More screams of horror and the choked sound of crying followed right after, which was pure music to Sesshomaru's ears.

Ahhh, today had been a good day indeed.

**This could have been gorier, but I dunno. I was going to write out the entire disembowelment, but I wanted to keep the identity a secret, and it was easier this way. **

**Sorry that there was no warning for incest. That would have ruined it. :/**

**Even though I'm not that great at stories, I so hope you enjoyed this, if you're into that kind of thing. **

**With this story, I am in no way bashing Inuyasha, so please don't get that idea. My favorite pairing from the show is Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. XD**

**Review, please!**

**-Captain Levi**


End file.
